Kwelos
Kwelos is an ancient knight, coming from space. He was killed on the field of battle as he tried to defend his apprentice, who was ordered to run. Physical Appearance Simple Simply, think of a goldish-brown Meta Knight with green eyes and a red sword. He never wears a cape and because of that, his wings are always visible. Intermediate Like many characters of the Kirby series, he is a circle with even more circles to make up the look of Meta Knight. He has long wings, like Meta Knight when he is flying. He has a long, transparent red sword, which has the effect as if it has water flowing with it. This is just an effect due to it's magical properties, however. Biography Name Kwelos ??? ??? Gender Male Birthplace An Ancient Space Temple Personality Full of honor and loyalty, he will always do his job as a galaxy defender to defend the innocent. Despite Kirby being, "Innocent", he finds Kirby to just eat everything on sight and when randomly save the day. Watch Kirby more closely, and you'll know what Kwelos feels. He feels disturbed that Kirby literally eats his enemies, and that some are just doing their jobs, these same some not doing it because they want to, but only fight because they are probably afraid of King Dedede's hammer, in Kwelos' words. Kwelos thinks that, if Kirby changes his ways and everyone is afraid of him, he shall find and kill Kirby. Parents Warning This may sound odd, but his parents are... Gods Yes...Gods. History In the year of whatever the year was 1751 of those years ago, the Gods made a defender, a great at that, to defend the galaxy. They, following Meta Knight's greatness, molded their warrior in the shape of Meta Knight, to honor him. The warrior had been like a normal child. They kept it away from all sources of fun, other than outdoor fun, and taught him the ways of a swordsmen, and soon a knight, and then led him to be able to use the demigod powers he had, for he was a demigod. However, they had to keep himself from killing himself during training. To resolve this, they made a simulation room. Out of rubber. Why not make him invulnerable until the training sessions were over? Well, lets say that already happened in the past, and that they forgot, and it led to him breaking his face and still being alive. They never made that little mistake again. So, after many years, the gods finally finished his training when he was seventeen. They told him why he was created, and he accepted it. He then had made an ancient temple, with the help of his godly powers and knights the gods had sent him, and so he had finished stage one of his purpose, and now to stage two, actually defending the galaxy. After many years of defending, he had been confronted with another warrior made by the gods, named Chaor. In order to see if they trained him correctly, they told Kwelos to train him. Kwelos, knowing what they were doing, accepted the job to prove himself. Years after years passed during the training of Chaor, and then the time had come for Kwelos' demise. Space beings appeared in the sky, and attacked his base. Kwelos was confronted by the leader. Kwelos told Chaor to flee for his life. Chaor, taking in some of Kwelos' loyalty, told Kwelos he would never leave him. Then the quote listed in the Infobox above is said by Kwelos. "You'll find the true warrior within you beyond my training! Now, go, before the enemy kills you!", Kwelos yelled, and that made Chaor understand. Kwelos knew this moment would come, and that Chaor had trained enough to fulfill his knew duty. Chaor then fled, and when Kwelos was defeated. He remains as a spirit. Not a spirit of torture, though. A spirit of defense, being able to grant unlimited power to one who is worthy of the cause, worthy to obtain it, needing it. Relations Chaor - His apprentice, AKA, his one true ally. Knights of Honor - His main allies. Kirby - Neutral, though would prefer to see Kirby dead. King Dedede - Enemies. Space Monsters- Self-Defense. Gallery Kwelos.png|Kwelos Kwelos (White).png|Kwelos, as drawn by White Trivia *He was originally supposed to be, well, a pure puffball, but then Race6000 accidentally made the eye to big, and it looked like the face of Meta Knight in a way. Making modifications, it turned into our current picture. Category:Race6000 Category:Kirby Category:Fan Characters Category:Hero Category:Demigod Category:Fan Character Category:Meta-Knights Category:Fan character Category:Characters Category:Fanon Category:Male characters Category:Males Category:Knight Category:Male Category:Heros Category:Heroes Category:Good Category:Puffball Category:Allies Category:Puffballs Category:Brown Category:Masked Category:Swordman